


Rezoned

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, Open on Sunday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set in Season Seven.  Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "camp."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rezoned

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Season Seven. Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "camp."

Maybe it happened when every room became a makeshift bedroom, wall-to-wall sleeping bags full of confused, loud, cranky teenagers. Or when they had to put up a three-page schedule for showering, so everybody got a chance at the hot water.

Maybe it was when they gave up on cooking entirely, and started just buying bulk junk food and paper plates at the warehouse store. But somewhere in there, the Revello Drive house turned into an army camp.

It would have been nice if she'd noticed the last day it was a home. Buffy would have liked to say goodbye.


End file.
